1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the binding of pages into a binder. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of magnets to hold pages together, for example, in a binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use one or more magnets to retain individual sheets or pages in a binder. For example, McGannon U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,326 shows a binder that includes permanent magnets fixed on the inside of the spine. Sheets to be stored in the binder each have secured to them projecting tabs made of a magnetic material. When the tabs are moved to a position adjacent to the spine, the tabs are attracted to the permanent magnets, to hold the sheets in place in the binder. Takahashi U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,503 shows a similar arrangement using electromagnet(s) on the spine or other part of the cover to hold in a plurality of individual sheets each of which has a magnetic material on its edge to be bound.
The present invention relates to the binding of pages into a binder. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of magnets to hold pages in a binder. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to apparatus comprising a binder having a front cover and a back cover; a first page assembly for mounting in the binder, including a first magnet; and a second page assembly for mounting in the binder in an overlying relationship with the first page assembly,. The second page assembly includes a second magnet for releasably attaching the second page assembly to the first page assembly in the binder. Each one of the page assemblies may include a magnet portion, a hinge portion, and a display portion, which may be all formed as one piece.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to apparatus comprising a binder having a front cover and a back cover, and a plurality of page assemblies. Each one of the page assemblies has an inner side portion for mounting in the binder, each one of the inner side portions of the plurality of page assemblies including a respective magnet. The page assemblies are mountable in the binder with the magnets of the page assemblies disposed in a stacked relationship in the binder thereby to removably maintain the page assemblies in an overlying relationship in the binder. The binder includes means for securing the page assemblies in the binder.